


Out of Mind

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Out of... [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bitterness, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Estrangement, Heartbreak, Introspection, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Regret, Tattoo Removal, Tattoos, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having begun a course of laser-treatment to remove his Fellowship tattoo, Sean finds that things that are out of sight may not be so far out of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, following directly from [Out of Sight](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/278558.html).

_"It's not like that, Sean. It's just-- You're so far away, and we're both so busy..."_

Sunglasses slipping, Sean squinted against brightness. Gauze wisps pressed against his shoulder, sealing tattoo and memory beneath. Promises of peeling skin, fading ink -- slow beats of willful forgetting in three-week breaths -- were crisply folded, tucked, pocketed.

Piercing ringing pushed him immediately off-kilter. Half-blind in dazzling light, he blanched; wavered between question and answer before old habits took over. His voice -- roughened by stale anger, denials, pleas; silent nights echoing long-past knocks, warm greetings -- formed two soft syllables never meant to be spoken again: " _Viggo_."

**Author's Note:**

> This is where the story branches into two possible endings. I originally wrote _Out of Time_ as the followup to _Out of Sight_ , but eventually went back and wrote an alternate ending (beginning with _Out of Exile_ ). You're welcome to continue on to _Out of Time_ by clicking on the link to the next instalment, or skip ahead to [the alternate ending](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910300) now.
> 
> Regardless, if you continue to follow the series through the AO3 links as provided, it will take you through both versions anyway.


End file.
